Airin Tanaka
Airin Tanaka (田中あいりん, Tanaka Airin) is a S-rank missing-nin from Kumogakure. He was born prior to Uchiha Massacre and hidden in Kumogakure, where he spent his childhood. After defecting from the village he became he traveled to Konohagakure and became a member of the village. His goal is to hunt down and erase essences of Ashura and Indra, whom as he believed were the cause of most suffering in the world. Background Not a Happy Birthday Airin was born in the days of the Third Hokage's government, prior to Uchiha Massacre. His father, Uchiha Suzuna, like most other Uchihas who planned coup d'etat were unaware of incoming preemptive strike from Danzo, yet he had his reasons to take his wife away from the village that she can give birth to his child in peace and quiet. At the day of massacre, Suzuna decided to return the village as the childbirth was done and left his wife and newborn son in hands of nurses. He hasn't returned, his whereabouts were unknown and his wife started to fear for the worst. She was not allowed to leave due to her physical weakness after giving birth, however soon the Third Hokage himself appeared with a group of ANBU under his personal command and ordered them to escort the child to Kumogakure as he considered it the safest possible place at the moment, due to Fourth Raikage's intentions to gather military force and powers. No trace was left behind for Airin by his parents, only an old battered blade. Days in Hidden Cloud Even though his ties with parents were cut, in the Land of Lightning Airin wasn't alone. Trusted member of Kumogakure ANBU and his kind wife, a jōnin leader, Tanaka family accepted the child responsibly, with a full understanding of circumstances. Airin knew not his real parents, thus twas easy for him to accept his new family. Except his adopted parents, nobody knew nor his real name, nor his origins. Thus, in with a perfect cover Airin rose as a shinobi of a hidden cloud oblivious of his roots and upcoming problems. As any other child talented enough to become a shinobi he entered the Academy, thus became a student. His nature as an Uchiha appeared in any task he proceeded, he knew no difficulty even in the most hard tasks there can be for academy students. He was praised as a prodigy by his teacher and classmates, despite they didn't know anything of his origins. He graduated at the age of 9, still without his Sharingan power, yet already a solid genin-class shinobi. Naturally, he was assigned to a team under a jōnin leader and regardless of how much he wanted his adopted mother to be a leader, she didn't become it, 'cause it would affect their overall relationship and performance. The tide has turned Airin made friends with his comrades pretty quickly as they accomplished one mission after another leaving even their leader in quite a shock. They were all capable, yet there was no arrogance in their words and actions towards each other. Airin was praised and encouraged by Isane and it gave him all the strength he required. Soon enough, this group of prodigious genin were assigned a mission ranked higher than that allowed for genin, a B-rank espionage mission in an enemy territory - Iwagakure. They were significally overestimated, thus quickly detected despite having a leader with them. They were forced to fight against skilled chūnin-ranked shinobi of Stone and it didn't look any good. As the fight went on, Airin and his comrades were in more and more disadvantageous state, which ultimately ended up in a mortal wound for Hakō, a member of the team. The sight of death of his comrade made Airin go rampant, filled with unquenchable anger and sorrow for this loss. At this very time his power - the Sharingan awakened in both of his eyes with two tomoe each and matured to three as he killed more and more shocked Iwagakure ninjas. All whats Airin been until that day was left behind with his comrade's grave, only hatred and sorrow filled his heart as they returned to the Cloud. The Past knocks the door Ignorant of anything, he spent a few days mourning the death of a friend. By chance, he found a strange inscription on a sword when he looked at it with his sharingan. It was a message from his true mother, Uchiha Hanako, which revealed his true identity and how did he end up here. Naturally, he refused to believe it and went to Isane to clear this misunderstanding. Unaware until now of his eyes, Isane decided to spill the truth, which only made Airin fall deeper into despair. He recovered after some time though, returning to his duties with a new comrade in his team. The only thing he wished now is to know more of his origins, thus he asked for more and more missions in the Land of Fire. He never approached Konohagakure though, as he thought he was unready for this. During the chūnin exams he easily passed theory and individual skill test not hesitating to use his visual prowess to aid him. During the finals of the third stage his hatred took over him as he almost killed his opponent, mistaking him for a Stone shinobi from before. He had no clue what was it, that took over him in that moment, but he knew it was only the start of his suffering. ANBU and their treachery At the age of 16 he was assigned to ANBU under his adopted father's command. By that time high-ups and Raikage were totally aware of his power and origins, thus tried to do anything necessary to keep him in place and maintain his loyalty. Despite his young age, he was doing quite well compared to his ANBU comrades and even managed to make friends with some of them. As he progressed with his training along side his duties, he grew dangerous in eyes of high-ups. The last drop was a display of his Scorch Release during one of his team missions, soon after which he was named Shakuton no Airin. ''Raikage and high-ups started to plan his dispatch then, as Airin posed a serious threat to village's safety. At the age of 17 he was promouted to jōnin and assigned an S-rank assassination mission in the Land of Fire. The target was an Uchiha from the Land of Fire, however Airin was unaware of it, 'cause he was provided with fake data on his target. Driven by his instincts and curiosity, Airin failed the mission and was called to ANBU HQ for interrogation. His own adopter father was assigned to dispatch Airin and with a stone hard and no other choice he accepted. However they underestimated young Uchiha and paid dearly for their oversight. Airin didn't hesistate and slaughtered them all in a matter of seconds, demonstrating how much superior an Uchiha is. As he realised that he killed his adopted father, he fell on the floor, screaming and crying. Through the loss of the one he loved, he obtained a new power - Mangekyō Sharingan. His sword was glowing even brighter than before, as he could see more of an inscription on it. He learned from it that ''Suzuna hid his pair of eyes in their own house, so that later his son could obtain the real power - Eternal Mangekyō. Meeting the Fifth Shortly after events with ANBU, Airin left the village and headed to Konohagakure in search of what's left of his clan. He learned about Third Hokage's order and decided to meet him face to face, so he can give him answers what Airin sought so badly. As he approached the gates of Leaf, few guards met him with questions of his identity and purpose. Conversation ultimately ended in escorting him to Hokage's quarters. He was a little surprised to see a lady as their Hokage, 'cause he didn't even notice how many faces were on the mount. Upset of Third Hokage's demise, he revealed his true identity to Tsunade tete-a-tete and asked her a few questions. Upon receiving the required info and permissions, Airin searched for his family house and eyes of his father. He didn't feel any hatred or cold as he knew his family and clan were already avenged. Several days later, after he found the eyes and the last message from his parents, Airin had no choice but to ask Tsunade to help him with eye transplantation. Later, he asked her for affiliation with the Leaf and was accepted as a part of it. With his new power and homeland, Airin had every opportunity he could require to fullfil his duty as an Uchiha and a member of Konohagakure. Personality Airin's personality drastically changed multiple times at the time of his youth, from a cute kind boy to a stone cold killing machine with seemingly no emotions at all. He was a very kind kid, who cared deeply for his parents and friends and would move heaven and earth to aid them. Nobody has ever seen him acting disrespectful or bully. One could call him an angel sent from heavens, thanks to education. However, despite his kindresponsive personality Airin didn't pay much attention to important words as he thought of them as of empty. As he grew, his very nature and mood were transforming to fit his Uchiha roots. With a loss of friend, part of his character was twisted and lost as well. Hatred deep inside him grew thicker and sort made him lose the sight of what's important. He started to act arrogantly some times and even allow himself to do mischievous actions. By then, he recalled and comprehended the wisdom that has been told to him in the past. He became more and more self-contained and rarely cared for his friends. With a drastic change of his personality and level of abilities, his gaze grew very intense and terrifying. A mere sight of those eyes could make people shake with fear. His grim personality along side his hatred matured completely and he awakened his Mangekyo. He easily discarded his bonds with friends and mother for the sake of his quest and didn't even hesitate to kill his comrades, even if they were aggressors. Yet, unlike most Uchihas affected by Curse of Hatred, Airin managed to break free of it through a certain circumstances and the fact that his clan was already avenged and he was satisfied with it. Appearance Airin is a tall young man with short black hair, onyx eyes, typical for members of Uchiha Clan, and childish sharp face. Despite his looks, he has a well-built athletic body and a gaze intense enough to make your opponent terrified. He always carried a specific sword on his back - a memento left for him by his parents. As a child, he wore a wore a white hoodie with grey straight pants and sometimes a red scarf on his neck. It was pretty hard to distinguish him from others, 'cause at that time he had no special features in his looks. During his time as a shinobi of Cloud he wore a plain black shirt and pants, standart Kumogakure shin protectors, hand guards, Flak Jacket and a red protector as a belt. He also wore a mask during his time in ANBU. Besides his blade on his back he wore another on his waist. After his department from the village he discarded jacket, changed shorts for somewhat military black pants, added a cape, a hood and a black shawl over his head. His backpiece was made in a way to extinguish the silhouette and even protect him from small projectiles like kunai or shuriken. Unlike the time in Kumo, he didn't conceal his origins and had a signficant Uchiha Crest on his shirt and cape. Abilities Compared to an average Kumogakure shinobi, Airin is fairly strong and was considered a prodigy among his age despite being unaware of his origin and hidden power. Taijutsu Airin has above average hand-to-hand combat skills. Cause of his lightweight body he takes advantage over his immense speed, rather than raw power to a point when he can land array of hits without a chance for a victim to avoid the attack. His speed-enhancing training affected his hand movements and hand seal weaving that an ordinary person would have a hard time reading his movements. Due to his small weight he is capable to run faster than average shinobi would and to jump a few meters up, which makes him very mobile and swift. Genjutsu Airin has a very feeble skill when it comes to genjutsu technics. Despite his solid visual prowess he is having a hard time casting even generic illusions like [[Genjutsu: Sharingan|'Genjutsu: Sharingan']]. Cause of his inability he rarely depends on it and resorts to its use. Upon receiving his second set of eyes and awakening Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan he has shown a unique trait of immense genjutsu resistance. Even Mangekyō genjutsu like Tsukuyomi have a little effect or no effect at all depending on its caster. Ninjutsu Being a prodigy even among skilled shinobi, Airin had absolutely no problem with utmost common techniques like Transformation or Clone Technique during his academy days. He was noted by his teachers as the best student of his class despite his Sharingan was not yet awakened. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Trained in Kumogakure, Airin is proficient in swordsmanship. He utilized two wakizashi blades in a traditional manner. To compensate his lack of physical strength Airin imbues two swords with his Scorch Release chakra in a way so they dry out anything they cut, even if it's the user himself. Airin has a tanto attached to his left thigh which is to be used as an emergency measure in case he is tied up or simply his main pair is not suitable for the task or cooling down after Scorch Release enhancement. Even after department from the village, his style is still composed of significant amount of combat moves taught and used exclusively by shinobi of Kumogakure such as Kumo-Ryū Mikazukigiri and Kumo-Ryū Uragiri. Harijutsu Airin's specialty is using poinsoned needles to disable and interrogate his apponent. He carries thousands of needles in cells of sheath straps. He presses the cell on it's internal side to eject it and throws towards his opponent. Upon colliding with a solid ground it explodes thus firing needles. This equipment is quite dangerous to use it in a close combat, so it's mainly used as a diversion, when user is fairly covered. Poison is non-lethal mixture which paralyses target for at least two hours, and when it comes in contact with blood it slowly dissolves the needle, making it unretrievable, thus untrackable. however if a victim posseses a strong, dense chakra he can withstand the effects of this poison and nullify it's effects. Elemental influence Airin often combines his weapon mastery with his nature transformation skills to create a whole lot more devastating and advantageous tools and techniques. It's quite rare to see him use raw blade in combat, not imbued by any nature. With proper diligence he can even imbue his needles with Wind chakra so they can penetrate the body of it's victim thus accelerating the effects of poison. Summoning Techniques After he went rogue, Airin made a summoning cotract, which allowed him to summon owls of various size. Lesser owls usually aid him in combat with an array of combat skills, bigger ones to travel for long distances via air. Owls can also reverse summon Airin to the plane of Owls in order to escape lethal attacks or for other needs and purposes. However, once you are reverse summoned, you can't go back to the place you were summoned from, making this technique a one-way ticket. He also has a personal owl, which is also a summoning, except it stays with caster all the time until his death or retreat order, guards him, provides scouting services and also food if caster so requires. The owl itself has a narrow combat skill set, but has a lot of utility. Nature Transformation As a member of Uchiha Clan, Airin is skilled in use of Fire Release techniques such as Grand Fireball Technique and Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Technique. Enhanced by the speed of his seal weaving, techniques give a little time for opponent to counter it, so dodging is the best way. Airin hasn't shown much more proficiency with this release, due to its not his affinity element. Airin has a natural affinity to Wind element, which he mostly uses as a catalyst for his fire techniques and physical speed enhancer. His Wind Release Armour allows him to nearly levitate and move a lot faster than usual, as well as nullifying most Lightning Style techniques directed at him. Just as Lightning Release Armour this one is quite expensive, thus can't be used for an extended periods of time. Airin is one of counted on the fingers shinobi who mastered an advanced nature transformation called Scorch Release. After he awakened his sharingan he found himself able to use two nature transformations at the same time which ended up in a kekkei genkai. He uses Scorch Release in multiple ways: he can create a balls of scorching fire in a manner similar to Pakura of Sunagakure, increase the temprature of surrounding air to a point when you can't even stay near the caster and unlike most of Airin's double-edged arts this one doesn't inflict any harm to its user. The signature ability of Tanaka Airin is his power to imbue his hand held weapons with Scorch Release chakra, thus increasing their cutting power multiple times and adding a unique effect to his weapon - ability to dry out anything on hit. If such sword collides with liquid substances it vapors them immediately. To most living beings such occurrence can count as death making this technique extremely dangerous for both user and victim, thus it requires a very high swordsmanship skill. Dōjutsu Sharingan As a full-fledged member of Uchiha clan, Airin posses a powerful eye technique - Sharingan. Airin awakened his sharingan at the age of 10 with 2 tomoe in each eye after seeing his friend lethally injured and killed afterwards right in front of him. Despite being a rookie at utilizing his dōjutsu he could maintain it for an extended period of time without any visible drawbacks. This dōjutsu grants Airin enhanced visual powers. He is able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, plus perceive everything within his sight with great detail and from that accurately predict nearly all of a target's movements. It also allows to perfectly mimic a person's movements and even copy their techniques into his own arsenal for a single time, if he meets the physical requirements for it's use. Despite Sharingan's undeniable ability to cast powerful genjutsu upon direct eye contact, Airin very rarely resorts to it 'cause of his low proficiency and skill. With his genjutsu put aside he has no ability to control other individuals or subjugate the tailed beasts. Mangekyō Sharingan Airin awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after he killed his adopted father - Urushi Tanaka disguised as Kumogakure ANBU when he and other ANBU shinobi took attempt to murder him so he would not leave the village with a secret information of Kumogakure and spread it among other nations. The design of this Mangekyō Sharingan is three deformed spirailing curves around the pupil. A rare trait for a Mangekyō is that colors of it's pattern are inverted, making it rare in a sense. After Airin transplanted his Fathers (Suzuna Uchiha) eyes, their pattern drastically changed. Most significant change was invertion of its colors back to those of normal sharingan. Three unbent tomoe-shaped figures orbited on a hoop in the middle of the eye were the addition to eyes new pattern. His left eye grants him an ability to manipulate gravity and gravitational interactions. With this, Airin is able to remove own's gravitational restrictions thus making himself able to fly as long as his left Mangekyō is active. These techniques require a lot of chakra, so creating multiple gravity well within a short period can be very exhausting. His right eye grants him ability to to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between aka teleportation. It appears as a blink for a short distance with a fair cooldown without any visible signs abaft. From opponent's POV, Airin merely dissapears from sight and appears elsewhere. Combined with his hand seal weaving speed it can be used a diversion to confuse the enemy with a clone or different technique. With his both eyes awakened, Airin is able to invoke Susanoo, the materialisation of an immense humanoid chakra construct. Susanoo's power grew alongside his eyes, reaching it's final form upon awakening Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. But unlike it's usual gigantic form, Airin's perfect Susanoo is only to be used as a body armor which envelops its caster granting him immense durability and additional arsenal. Most noticable of this version is ability to launch an array of needles made of Wind Release chakra in a manner of Wood Release: Cutting Technique used by Ten-Tails This kind of armor restricts Airin from using most of his regular arsenal such as needles and his swords. It is also incompatible with his Scorch Release Armour and diversion techniques, since his clones don't possess chakra required to invoke the same armor as original. However Airin can still imbue his weapons with Scorch Release to increase it's power. His Susanoo has no wings, which is compensated by his Mangekyō ability. Despite Perfect Susanoo being a very advanced and pricey technique, 'cause of it's small size it doesn't put caster's body under a heavy stress. Upon awakening his EMS, the strain on his eyes faded and his sight restored, in addition most of his techniques became less expensive for his body. 'Chakra 'Category:ShinobiCategory:Former Kumogakure Ninja Airin possess a great reserve of chakra and is capapble of manipulating big amounts of it at once. Quanity-wise, his chakra rivals with that of a Fourth Raikage, which allows him to use multiple chakra-consuming techniques in a short period of time without getting exhausted. Ability to maintain his Mangekyo Sharingan and Susanoo for an extended period also signifies his huge chakra storage developed throughout years. Quality-wise, Airin possess a strong chakra by Uchiha standarts and is capable of its accurate control and usage. He is able to use most of his techniques with no seals at all and also capable of resisting simple immobilising arts and strong Mangekyo-level genjutsu. His masterful chakra control is displayed in his ability to wield infused chakra blades without getting himself hurt and shape transformation of Susanoo, an extremely powerful Mangekyo technique. After awakening Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Airin's chakra became more warm and lucid, which is paradoxical for an Uchiha.